It Will Take a Bit to get Use to Wings
by XxSilverxAngelxX
Summary: AU Set moreso in Season 5. Sam is a Nephlim and did not know it, Dean was out on a hunting trip and asked Castiel to go check on him. (Rating M becuase not sure where it is headed)
1. Chapter 1

(Au based in season 5 Sam is a nephlim although he doesn't know. An angel, (probably Michael but can be another) used John as a vessel briefly and Sam was created)

*owns nothing having to do with SPN in any way*

A/N: **I am sorry about the delay and all for the fic 'Family or Friends?'. School things have been going on with my other RPer and hopefully within the next month. (end of May-June) she'll be finished and be able to reply to me and continue I can't update it yet due to the fact it'd only be 1 paragraph... so yes. You can have this.**

* * *

Sam was curled up in his bed shaking, his fists clenched tightly and his eyes screwed shut. His teeth were clenched and quiet whimpers slipped past his lips. His face was covered with a sheen of sweat and his back was agony, it felt as though something was trying to rip it's way out of it. Dean had been out for hours, he was working on a case and he'd left Sam behind because he hadn't felt well.

Castiel was told by Dean to come check on Sam while he was on a hunt, he wasn't doing too good when he left but couldn't just up and leave the job. So the angel did what was asked of him, poofing into the room and seeing him in pain on the bed. "Sam?" He asked stepping forward and sitting some on the bed. "You seem pained, what is wrong?"

Sam forced his eyes open, sobbing in pain as two bulges started to form on his back, "H-hurt, back hurts... What's happening to me?" His voice cracked halfway through speaking and he let out a sob.

Castiel tilted his head, moving to the otherside of him and lifting his shirt, placing a hand gently to the bulge. ".. It seems.. you may possibly be growing wings finally." He said, as though it would be obvious. "you weren't born with them, so it is a painful process for you."

Sam whimpered, his eyes filled with confusion, "W-wings? What do you mean? What's happening to me." His voice got higher pitched as he spoke.

"Sam please calm down... It seems you are... in a way going through puberty as you may call it. Though in a different way." He tried explaining, trying to use his grace to numb the pain. "You're a nephlim, a half angel half human. Some gain wings, others mild angelic powers."

Sam whimpered, "N-no... I'm human." His voice shook, "This is a trick, something Lucifers doing." He decided, desperately trying to sit up and push Cas away.

Castiel did not move when Sam tried to push him away. "This is not a trick done by him, it isn't something he could cause. Sam the more you move the more painful the process maybe if you are going to allow them to have to break through your tissue and muscle."

Sam shook his head, "No!" He screamed, "Im human... I'm normal." His eyes filled with tears, "Im... I'm human, I'm Deans little brother... I'm not a nephlim."

"Sam, calm down. You are Dean's brother still, just not completely." Castiel said leaning in some to try and wipe off the tears. "Neither you or Dean were ever normal. I can see that you are. The small amount of grave you were given, the small amount trying to grow as an extension to you."

Sam sobbed softly, "What's gonna happen to me? And if I'm s nephlim who was my angel parent?" His voice was filled with desperation, he needed to know, needed answers.

"Please quit crying. Nothing bad will happen to you unless many find out, some do not like nephlims, though I will not let anyone get to you or your brother." Castiel stared at sam and thought some. "It is probably Michael, though I am not completely sure."

Sam nodded slowly, calming slightly, "W-why would he do it though?" He asked softly, "And if I'm half angel can I still be used as a vessel?"

Castiel was slightly relieved when he started calming down. "I don't know why he would do it actually. I am not him." He said quietly. "I don't know actually if you are still able to be used as a vessel. You may. but I might be wrong."

Sam sighed before tensing when a surge of pure pain lanced through him and he screamed as his wings ripped their way out of his back.

Castiel's eyes widened some seeing his tense and scream, leaning in before seeing the wings sprouting from his back. "Sam? Sam are you okay?" He asked carefully reaching out to caress a wing.

Sam was panting, shaking slightly, the pain was gone almost straight away, and it was replaced with a burst of pleasure when Cas touched his sensitive wings, "I-I'm fine." He whispered softly, trying not to blush.

"You are sure? that seemed very painful for you to go through." Castiel pulled his hand away looking at sam and his wings. "As you get older now, the larger your wings will become. They are very sensitive and feathers being plucked or pulled... normally is very painful so be careful of that."

Sam nodded slowly, biting his lip as he gently flapped them, "They feel strange." He whispered.

"I do not know that feeling.. I have had wings my entire life." Castiel watched him as he flapped his wings, letting his own show, much larger than Sam's are. "I think it feels strange when I am mortal, and do not have wings."

Sam nodded slowly, staring st Cas' wings in awe, "They're beautiful." He whispered, "Much nicer than mine." He cheeks flushed.

"They are also much older than yours, so they have had time to be well kept. Though Michael or Lucifers wings I believe are better." He replied moving behind Sam and running his hands through Sam's wings, fixing some of the oddly facing feathers and grooming him some.

Sam let out a soft gasp followed by a moan, making him hide his face in embarassment at his lack of control.

Castiel let out a small chuckle seeing Sam hiding his face in embarrassment. "It is common. Wings are a very pleasurable part of an angel's body, so it would be on a nephlim. Many find pleasure in being groomed."

Sam blushed and let himself peer at Castiel through his hair, "N-never felt anything so good." He breathed out, "It's amazing."

Castiel nodded glancing up at him. "I know, feels amazing when they are touched or fixed hm?" He asked running his hand down Sam's spine, pressing on certain areas of it.

Sam moaned again, shuddering, "Cas..." He whispered desperately,

Castiel stopped and leaned in some when his name was whispered. "Yes, Sam?"

Sam bit his lip to try and stop a whine, "Keep going... Don't stop please." He whimpered, "You could control me completely just by doing that..."

"Do you think I don't know that?" Castiel asked, carefully continuing to run his hands through the wings. "Though... I could never take advantage of you like that."

Sam blushed, "I don't think I'd mind." He admitted softly.

"I mind though... I feel like.. I would be taking advantage of the helpless." Castiel said, sighing knowing what Sam meant and wanted.

Sam blushed, "I... I wouldn't mind, it wouldn't be taking advantage... I like you a lot." He admitted, looking down.

"You like me?" Castiel moved and sitting on Sam's lap tilting his head some, though softly rubbing a few feathers between his fingers. "For how long? Have you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sam blushed, biting his lip fighting back a moan, "A-a while." He admitted softly.

"What is it about me you seem to like then? I do not see why you of all would gain feelings for me." Castiel asked, brushing his lips against Sam's.

Sams eyes widened at the gentle press of Cas' lips, "I-I don't know, I just did."

Castiel pressed his lips against Sam's in a soft kiss. "This maybe... more except-able or easier to do this then." He said putting his arms around his neck and pressing their foreheads together. "I will also have some to willingly teach you then." He muttered, wrapping his own wings around the both of them, running his hand on the top of Sam's wings kissing him again.

Sam moaned into the kiss, clinging to Castiel desperately. His heart was pounding in his chest and his wings slowly moved into the touch, causing him to smile softly as he pulled back, "A-are your wings as sensitive?"

Castiel's hand moved down to Sam's lower back, massaging where his wing would meet the skin. "All wings are. Some more than others."

Sam gasped, fingers curling at the feeling, "Fuck Cas please." He choked out, "More."

"How much more?" Castiel asked, whispering in his ear, massaging his wings roughly.

Sam whimpered loudly, "Fuck Cas." He whined, "Everything."

"Then... pick one." Castiel said abit louder kissing below his ear.

Sam whimpered, "I-I want you." He choked out.

"Just that? It'll be the only thing I'll give you for now." Castiel stated, voice in a whisper. His hands fell to Sam's sides, lightly kissing His neck and moving his hips slowly against his lap. "You're rather excited I can tell..."

Sam let out a startled moan, "Cas, of fuck please." He was shaking, "I need more Cas."

Castiel moved down off of Sam's lap, sitting infront of him.. moving his hands down, he started to undo the buttons an zipper of Sam's pants pulling them off of some. Gently cupping the erection through the fabric Castiel moved back and leaned forward, placing a small kiss and putting his lips aroind, mouthing Sams cock through the boxers.

"I thought you wanted to have this." Castiel murmured barely liftin his head up and pulling the boxers down as well. "I thought you wanted pleasure..." he added on abit louder, tongue running over the head.

Sam moaned loudly, curling his fingers into his bed sheets. "Cas please!"

"I thought you wanted to have this." Castiel murmured barely liftin his head up and pulling the boxers down as well. "I thought you wanted pleasure..." he added on abit louder, tongue running over the head.

Sam whimpered, "Fuck... oh fuck Cas... I need more."

Castiel shook his head slightly, putting his lips around the head of his penis. A small smirk flashing to his face taking more in his mouth.

Sam moaned desperately, "Oh god Cas... Feel so good."

Castiel hummed in reply, coughing slightly when he got just about all in his mouth and running his tongue flat against the bottom. A hand rubbingSam's inner thigh as he slowly bobbed his head.

Sam was shaking, "Cas I'm close..."

Castiel moved up, tugging the head some with his teeth gently, pressing his tongue against the tip. One hand moving down andcupping his balls massaging them.

Sam moan desperately, "Cas... Cas I'm gonna come."

"Do." Castiel muttered moving his hand from Sam's thigh upward and wrapping around his cock, slowly pumping him through his orgasm.

Sam nearly screamed as he came, bucking his hips desperately.

Castiel held Sam down with a hand feeling him bucking up. Taking his hand away and pushing himself up with hands in Sam's legs. He made a small groan closing his eyes and slipping out of his trenchcoat and suit jacket, ignoring the rest, kissing him lightly as he managed off the belt a pants, a noticeable tent." Sam, get on your stomach for me. Just for now." Castiel told him, once his lower half naked tracing up Sam's sides and placing a hand on his lower back moving so he'd have space to move over.

Sam whimpered as he moved slowly, biting his lip as he shifted so he was led on his stomach, sighing softly.

Castiel watched Sam flip himself over, moving closer again and his hand from his lower back moving up in-between the wings. He massaged the bases some, pressings on a few places where the oil glands were on each until his hand was covered in the wings oil. Cas' hand ran down Sam's ass three oiled fingers suddenly pressing in him to stretch him out.

Sam let out a gasp, his eyes going wide in shock, "Cas... Cas it feels weird."

Castiel stopped, pulling out when Sam told him that. "then... What do you suppose happens?"

Sam blushed, "I-I don't know, I've never done this before." He mumbled, "Just... Be gentle."

"I have not completely either... And I will." Castiel told him soothingly, continuing preparation carefully.

Sam closed his eyes, shuddering, "I know." He breathed out, "I know."

Castiel had continued preparing him carefully for a few minutes, himself aching with anticipation. Finishing and moving himself up so his groin pressed to Sam and staring at him searching his eyes. "Are... you ready? Would it be fine?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Okay Sorry I had a problem with Cas and Sam and then so many other things I'm doing I sowwy. Here ya go...(aka I rewrote this chapter entirely about 5 times. or more... litterally)

* * *

Sam took a breath blushing heavily and nodded quickly pressing to the other. "Yes, I'm ready." He mumbled feeling Castiel's hand being set on his stomach and an audible breath coming from him. Sam gasped feeling him push inside, a quiet whimper coming from him. He was fairly large, and either way, not having anything having _inside_ of him like this upped his sensitivity he felt.

Groaning the angel had pushed in completely, eyes lightly closing to take in the feeling as he was fully inside. He opened his eyes to see down at Sam, hands clutching the sheets with an arched back that made Castiel gain a slight smirk. He pulled out, pushing back in slowly and repeating the action as he leaned in, hand gripping the feathers of Sams wings and tugging them lightly.

"Fuuuck Cas..." He moaned, the pain becoming less of a problem to him with the pleasure and the small feathers of wings being tugged and teased. The maroon wings twitched at the touch and sensation filling his body. He felt Castiel's stomach pressing against his erection and pushed back against him and up trying to get any amount of friction. Lips were tickling his chest and a thumb slid across Sam's lips.

"Do not blasphemy with me." Castiel spoke in an almost warning tone, though covered by lust. His lips closed on one of his nipples, closing his eyes and burying himself inside of Sam, unconsciously smoothing out his ruffled feathers, causing more pleasure to shoot through him.

"J-just then... sh-"Sam forced himself to cut off so he wouldn't say anything, lips barely spread and biting his tongue when Castiel pulled out and thrust back in gently. He made a silent wish for him to speed up, go harder, anything, and the angel heard and did so. Going much harder than previously, the nephlim's mouth opened up in a silent gasp, following by a _very_ pleased noise in the back of his throat. He pressed up against the angel's stomach for more pleasure of his own.

Castiel moved up, looking down at the marks and bite marks left on Sam's body and palmed his hard-on producing and lengthy moan. The angel licked his lips bucked forward closing his eyes with a groan and shuddering as he came without warning of any.

Sam's wings curled in at the sudden burst inside of him,not expecting of anything and almost having screamed when he was filled. His back was arched, hand tightening on Cas' shoulder before finally letting go having gotten over it. "God- you could uh... Warn a guy." Sam muttered, breath hitching when he felt Castiel suddenly exit him, making him whimper quietly though a mouth around his cock. The angel ran his tongue on the underside, the other groaning and pressing into the bed mattress to try and keep himself from bucking up.

Castiel lifted his head up, running a tongue over the head glancing to see Sam grip the sheets beneath him, he bobbed his head slowly, putting as much in his mouth and. As he knew, people called it 'deep throating' him, though know he may understand why it was given that name. Sam shuddered moaning Cas' name and bucking up, the angel quickly moving up just as the nephlim came, most getting on Castiel's face, who closed his eyes or on his hand. Though quickly it was cleared away with no trace left.

Sam lay back biting his bottom lip and taking deep breaths as Castiel crawled up and lay on his chest staring down at him with a small smirk. He turned and flipped them over some so the large black wings could cocoon them and hold them together close, though the larger man really not wanting to move, feeling like wincing whenever he did. He put an arm around Castiel's lower back and pulled him close, closing his eyes and nuzzling his neck.

"Sleep, I'll be watching over you." Castiel said calmly and quietly running a hand through his hair

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is short, smut is kinda weird for me to write by myself. Hehe but the next part should be out ALOT sooner than the last ones since I've been thinking ahead**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'll publicaly apologize for the awkward writings in chapter3.. I'll make up for it... trust me.**

* * *

Dean had come in at some point while the two were sleeping. Though coming in to be greeted by inhuman feathers and wings he had turned the light on, no movement or anything he had grabbed his silver knife, sudden worry as to what happened to Sam shooting through him. He went over and lifted one of the wings, which had puffed out at the touch, though soon realizing it was... Castiel... and his brother in bed.. Naked. "Gross!" He didn't want to think about what completely went on though he already knew by now.

Castiel had gently lifted a wing, watching Dean when he came in, hand still raking through Sam's smaller wings earning an odd pleasured sound, halfway between a purring and a moan. Though not enough Dean would have heard. Though he saw Dean take off his jacket and get ready laying in bed and sleeping, It was still night.. So if would be a while before Dean would have to find out about Sam. Especially if he can't even control his wings yet.

The sun was shining through the window and Dean groaned at the bright light in his face, huffing and forcing himself to get out of bed and see that Castiel was dressed again, wings hidden seeming engrossed in cartoons playing. Yawning he sat up and looked over at him raising an eyebrow, coughing some. "Nice to actually see ya in the morning, Cas."

The angel turned hearing the cough. "Good morning, Dean... Sam is currently in the shower I believe." He said informing him who rolled his eyes and stood up out of bed, almost falling with another yawn.

"N' you're not in there with him?" He went over the bags the brother had and pulled on some jeans and a shirt. "Quick question." He said casually, to which the other turned their head, tilting to the side. "Why the fucking hell does my brother have fluffy wings sprouting from his back!?" Dean's voice rose some, confused and furious staring at the man on the end of Sam's bed. "I mean, last I knew or check or whatever the fuck you want to call is Sam was all good 'n human so what the hell? you're an angel you should know."

"He's well... Not completely human actually." Castiel's voice was still low and calm, unlike Dean's who had worry snuck in. "He's... After you were born... At some point your father, John, I'm assuming must have allowed an angel to use him... To which I assume he had se-"

Dean cut Castiel off quickly and lifted his hand. "So you're telling me a fucking angel got my mom pregnant? My only brother isn't even completely my fucking brother!" He threw hands in the air running one through his hair and taking a breath.

"Technically he is... In some way. Seems it was still your father's body and your mother so-" Castiel sighed when Dean interrupted him again. Anymore and he'd probably be more angry.

" I got it. I got it. shut up now! Sam's a nephlim.. thing" Dean looked to the bathroom door which Sam was just behind. As much as he hated anything that seemed to not be human, Sam would have to be different. Be an acception.

Sam had been sitting on the toilet now, head in his hands listening to the conversation on the other side. He was shirtless and had been attempting to hide the wings he had, just as Castiel showed and explained to him. It was much more difficult actually. Though having Dean say all that, yelling at Castiel, it started to make him feel bad now, even if there was nothing he could do. At least Dean knew, at least it was explained and the younger Winchester wouldn't have to explain it all.

He stood taking a breath and left with a defeated look. "It didn't work Cas, 'M sorry.. and g'mornin, Dean." He gave an awkward smile, he shouldn't feel weird because that now.. Maybe it was just cause he felt more.. vulnerable like this.

"Until you can get those covered or somethin' you're not leavin this room, Sam. Got it? I don't want to deal with creatures or whatever goin after you cos you're a hunter and.. not human." Dean said before anything. "For now I'm just gonna.. go get food. Keep your clothes on for god's sake."

"-Dean I don't believe my father would care.." Castiel muttered, eye having not taken off the hunter since he was yelling at him.

"It's a- Nevermind."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I said this would be quick i think but GISHWHES started and I've been getting distracted. I wont be even working on a new chapter until AFTER 8/20 though. so.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:****_I'm really sorry. Really. I was planning on making another chapter for this, on like the 23rd after i got caught up on my RP tumblr, but then my laptop stopped working for a week or so, and school started and that messed me up big time_**

**_Anyways I was planning on continuing it on tuesday ( 9/10) but then I fell out the back of a moving van so.. literally 2 days ago, and I'm still in alot of pain, and I also can't see a damn thing because my glasses are gone, so I'll apologize for typos and all which I'll probably go through and fix when get them(which might be_****_after this is posted) anyways. here. Sorry for it being like a month. So this is a really short chapter and isn't doing much to this story but... yeah..._**

**_Okay I went through and edited all those... typos and whatnot that i saw nowthat i have my glasse_**

* * *

So. Castiel had left.

How perfect.

A couple days after he himself, and Dean also found out about how... none human he actually is, the angel up and left randomly. Which was terrible because Sam's wings started popping up in the worse situation He finally found out how to hide them). And to his luck, Dean started cracking up laughing when they did and he fell over, smacking his head on the ground. He was sure he had a few bumps by now. Though he felt good his fears of how Dean would have ended up treating him were gone. He adjusted to it nicely. Sm though Dean would have freaked out and pretty much left him. It was stupid thought but.. It was still there. And now gone.

"So, Sammy." Dean started, looking over at him and taking a drink of his coffee. Sam on his computer, typing away, probably looking for information on Nephlims. That or looking up another lead was all Dean would think he'd do. I mean. What the hell else did Sam do on his laptop? Really?

"Huh? uh, yeah Dean?" He looked up at Dean questioningly.

"Uh, how'ya gettin' use to that whole tweety bird thing now?" He grinned raiding an eyebrow, earning an annoyed huff and eye roll from the younger Winchester.

"Shut up. And yeah, Dean. I'm doin' fine. don't worry. I just.. gotta figure out the whole.. Wing thing and I'll be fine." Sam stated.

"- Get Cas. He'll probably help. I mean.-" Dean forced a smile. "I mean he's clearly gotten pretty close to you in the last week and all. "I mean. aside the fact he'd left.

Sam frowned at Dean

* * *

They way back to the motel was just as any other. Music playing too loud. Dean driving and singing loudly to it while tapping on the steering wheel. Sam smiling some and telling Dean he sucks at singing or is too loud, to which Dean then puts on a fake pout.

They'd get out and Dean locked the door just as Sam turned around to check something, wings popping out once again in a bad moment of time. Yelping in pain and muttering under his breath when his left wing smacked into the window on the way, causing him to yelp in pain, which gained his brothers attention immediately. Sam was reaching over with his right arm and holding part of the wing, clutching his other hand into a fist tightly.

"Sammy? Sam what the hell!" Dean was over to the other side in a looking at Sam and the wings that were out, and at the barely cracked window of the Impala. Fuck that must have hurt. "Sam,- hey uh.. Sam we should go inside..." He stated, placing a hand on Sam's back leading him in quickly and slamming the door shut. Sam sitting in one of the chairs.

"Geh, Dean. I-I really need to learn how to fix that." Sam had muttered, closing his eyes tightly. He understood why angels always hid their wings. They hurt like hell if they get harmed.

"Yeah yeah. We'll. uh .We'll get Cas on that right away. How are you? Did they just come out again?" Dean asked kneeling by Sam worried. "If it okay? Sammy move your hand. Dammit move it!"

"I am! Dean just give me moment!" Sam yelled moving his hand, that Dean would see there wasn't much wrong. I mean, there was a bump there. but no blood or.. whatever wings would have, or anything else wrong it seemed. That was good.

"You'll be fine. Just. Let me get some ice. then. Call Cas because i swear to god he'd going to fucking fix this." Dean grit his teeth standing up and going over to get a small towel and get some ice they got a few days ago from the freezer. He could hear Sam getting out his phone and shooting the angel a call, who if didn't get here. He'd better have a damn good excuse.

Dean prayed to get him here. Dean didn't like prying infront of of others even out loud and really this was just a 'Cas get your feathered-ass down here' kinda thing, which seconds later both boys heard a flutter of wings behind Dean, who was putting ice on part of the wing. telling Sam to hold it there.

"Hello, Dean. Sam." The angel greeted with a nod, tilting his head at the ice on Sam's wing. "What happened?"

"You." Dean stood again looking at him ."Fix him. and... I dunno Train his wings NOT to do what they have been doing."

"I.. Apologize for anything that's been happening Dean... To you as well Sam. Though I don't see what it is I'm able to do." Castiel said stepping forward and rubbing his hand over Sam's wing, gaining a shutter from the hunter and a then healed wing.

"thanks Cas." Sam said smiling looking up at him. "It just.. My wings kinda like to come out alot. not sure why... It's irritating Dean n' I."

Castiel nodded licking his lips and looking between the Winchesters. "I'm.. not sure what I'm able to. but i can see what I'll be able to do to help."

* * *

**A/N:_okay this also wasn't very good because I was rushing._**


End file.
